


The Darkness isn't Always Evil

by PrincessChynna



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessChynna/pseuds/PrincessChynna
Summary: To save her parents from an witch, twelve years old Alice must seek help from the DWMA. She also needs to team up with the mysterious shadow creature name Darkness. Can Alice and her new friends rescue her parents? And can she trust Darkness?





	The Darkness isn't Always Evil

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes place after the final episode of the anime.

" It hurts, it hurts, it hurts!" I thought in agony while all the cuts on my arms and legs sting as the cool air touches them. My brown hair felt wet with sweat or blood. My body felt so heavy to the point that I couldn't move. I couldn't even turn my head to look for my parents. Plus my eyesight was blurry from the pain. I heard the witch cackling near me. She probably did this to me just for her own amusement. " Oh Darkness~ Be a dear and kill the girl when I leave. I only needed her parents." The witch cheerfully ordered whoever is with her. I heard her footsteps walking away from me. That made me slightly relieved. I scanned the lovely night sky with my dark blue eyes. Living out in the desert had benefits. This was one of them. Too bad I was going to die.

A shadow like figure that reminded me of a panther stood over me. It stared at me with it's human like eyes. I closed my eyes since I couldn't keep them open any longer. I waited for the thing to rip out my throat. Instead I felt it grab the collar of my blue nightgown with its teeth. It then drags me across the rough ground. " Is it sparing me? No, that is impossible. It is an familiar. Familiars are only loyal to witches." I thought. It took me a minute to realize that it was dragging me towards Death City. " So it is planning to kill me at the one place I always wanted to go to. I guess I wouldn't mind dying there." I thought before I lost consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> In the next chapter, Alice wakes up at the DWMA infirmary and wonders why the familiar spared her.


End file.
